Star Wars: The Grey In-between
by Jaykid1
Summary: AU. It's a known fact that Qui-Gon Jinn was the one who found the chosen one. But what if instead of one child, he found two. How would the universe of Star Wars change if there were two Skywalker's running around instead of one.
1. Ani and Gene

**I know what your all thinking, another new story. And the answer is yes, another new story. This one's been rattling around my head for quite a while and I just had to put it down. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Those of you familiar with my stories know I only put these in once, I don't own anything in Star Wars except my O.C. If I did, I'd me swimming in cash.**

-000-

Normal dialogue

_Normal thought_

**Alien dialogue**

-000-

Qui-Gon Jinn has always been known to be incredible wise. This was most likely due to his connection to the living Force. This connection however, also made him a maverick in terms of following the Jedi code. In fact, arguably the only reason Qui-Gon was never seated on the council was due for his lack of rule following. Nevertheless, Qui-Gon's wisdom had never been questioned.

Qui-Gon had also been caught in a conundrum. For the last 11 years he had been sensing disturbances in the Force, almost like ripples. There was something out there that the Force wanted him to find but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was or where it was coming from. He was worried that he wouldn't find what the Force wanted him too in his life time. Until now.

-000-

Qui-Gon, his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and a few denizens from the planet Naboo, which included the queen had just narrowly escaped death by way of Federation blockade. While they escaped, their ship had sustained damage and had to land in order make immediate repairs. Unfortunately, the only planet near by was a backwater dessert planet called Tatooine. After landing, they discovered that the hyperdrive motivator was damaged.

Qui-Gon Jinn, a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks, and an astrodroid I.D. numbered as R2-D2 where heading toward the closest settlement when they were stopped by Captain Panaka.

"Wait, wait. The Queen commands you take her handmaiden with you." Captain Panaka told them.

"No more commands from her highness today captain. This spaceport will not be pleasant." Qui-Gon Jinn informed.

"The queen wishes it, she's curious about the planet."

Sighing deeply, Qui-Gon relented. "This is not a good idea. Stay close to me." He said to the hand maiden as they headed toward the settlement.

As they arrived, Qui-Gon filled the handmaiden in on the dynamics of spaceports in shady areas.

"The few spaceports like this are havens for those who don't want to be found." Qui-Gon said.

Padme nodded. "Like us."

They walked the plaza and saw plenty junk and spaceship dealers.

"We'll try one of the smaller dealerships first. We'll draw less attention." Qui-Gon informed.

The two human's, Gungan and droid enter a dinky junk shop with space ship parts stacked outside. Ever since they landed, The ripple in the Force had become like a bright star and it was getting brighter and brighter since as he grew closer to the shop. As they entered a blue Toydarian saw an flew toward them.

"**What do you want?**". The Toydarian said in Huttese.

"I need parts to a J-type 327 Nubian." Qui-Gon said.

This got the Toydarian's attention as he smiled a crooked teeth grin. "Nubian eh, yes we have lots of that. **Boys, get in here!**"

As the Toydarian and Qui-Gon continued dealing, that bright star had reached supernova as two boys walked in from the back carrying a big flat round object and set it on a work bench. One with pale skin, ear length blond hair, baby blue eyes and sandy colored robes. The other boy had tan skin and neck length black hair. His eyes however couldn't be seen behind his work goggles. He was wearing black robes and had a white work apron with oil spots on it and a tool belt. He was half a head taller than the blond. Qui-Gon seemed to have finally found what the Force wanted him to, and it was these boys. He could practically feel the power inside of them. He was brought out of his thoughts by the Toydarian.

"**Where have you been?**" The Toydarian asked with a snarl directed mostly at the blond, causing said blond to slightly wince and the brunette to, based on his eyebrows, narrow his eyes.

"**Relax Watto, Anakin was helping me fix Jabba's hover pad. I'm sure you don't want to have to explain to Jabba why it's repair was delayed.**" The brunette said causing the now named Watto to sneer before he calmed.

"**Your lucky your so valuable slave.**" He said causing both boys to narrow their eyes as well as Qui-Gon since he understood Huttese. "**Just watch the store, I got things to sell.**" He said as he turned back to Qui-Gon. "Come, come, I got what you need in the back." He said as he led Qui-Gon toward the back, Artoo following behind.

"Filthy little troll." The brunette whispered before turning to the blond. "Ani, I'll take it from here, you man the counter." The brunette said. The blond nodded then walked up to the counter and hoped up on it as the brunette got to work on the hover pad. While this was happening the others that came in browsed the store.

Padme had been looking around the shop when suddenly she felt she was being watched. Turning to where she thought the feeling was coming from, she saw the blond quickly turning his head away only for him to peek up through his hair. She heard a chuckle and turned to see the brunette shaking his head with a smile before returning to the pad. Padme continued looking around, ignoring the continued feeling of eyes on her until finally the blond boy spoke.

"Are you an angel?" He asked.

This took Padme by surprise. "What?"

The boy elaborated. "An angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the moons Iego, I think. They are said to be the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are even said to be good and kind and so pretty they can make the hardest of space pirates cry." He said.

"I've never heard of angels." Padme said.

"You must be one and not know it." The boy said smiling a shy smile.

Padme laughed. "Your funny, how do you know so much anyway?" She asked.

The boy shrugged. "I listened to the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot you know, and someday I'm gonna fly my mom, brother and I away from here." He said

"You're a pilot?" Padme asked a bit disbelieving.

"All my life." He said boastfully.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I was very little, I don't really remember how old..."

"Four." The other boy said as he was now using an electric blow torch.

"Yeah four, My mom, brother and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt... Until she lost us to Watto betting on the podraces. Though I think Watto's a better master than Gardulla." He said ignoring the snort from the boy who Padme could only assume was his brother.

"You're a slave?" She asked confused.

The boy looked at her disgruntled. "I'm a person and my name is Anakin!" He said sternly.

Padme was taken aback by the boy's sudden change in demeanor. "I- I'm sorry..." She started to say.

"Ani, relax, she didn't know." The other boy said as he stood up, the hover pad rising with him. He removed his work goggles, revealing for the first time his silver blue eyes. "You'll have to forgive little Ani, he can be quite prideful at times." He said with a small chuckle while wiping his hands on a rag that was in his tool belt.

"Don't call me little Gene." Anakin said with a frown.

"Aw don't take it personally, even if you are currently the shortest living thing in here at the moment." The brunet said with a smirk. Padme covered her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"Hey!" Anakin shouted

"Oh relax." The boy said until he turned to Padme who suddenly felt like a third wheel. "Oh, how rude of me I haven't introduced myself. I'm Genesis Skywalker. You've already met my little brother Anakin." The now named Genesis said to Padme.

"Your only older by 5 minutes Gene." Anakin whined.

This shocked Padme, she figured the two of them were brothers but didn't think they were twins on account of their appearances. Anakin was rather pale compared to Genesis, a fact she found odd considering he resided on a desert planet.

Before more thoughts could be had, Jar Jar had had bumped into a tiny droid that had suddenly hopped up growing arms and legs and began to hop around the shop with Jar Jar clumsily trying to catch it only to cause more damage. Finally he managed to grab the droids equivalent to a neck only for it to kick and struggle.

"Hey... hit the nose." Anakin said getting Jar Jar's attention. Hitting the nose on the droid it returned to its small immobile form. Sighing Anakin hopped off the counter and went to clean up. Genesis was about to help but turned to Padme.

"He wasn't wrong you know..." He started.

"Hmm?" Padme sounded.

"You do resemble an angel." He said with a soft smile before he went to help Anakin. Padme didn't know why, but hearing the same compliment, but from Genesis made her cheeks heat up.

-000-

Qui-Gon was not having a good day. For starters, they had to delay their destination to Coruscant due to a damaged hyper drive caused by a federation attack. Then if landing on Tatooine wasn't bad enough, he had to take the queens hand maiden with them which was a bad idea due to the fact that even if she was in casual wear, it still stood out to the inhabitants of Tatooine. And to add insult to injury, he had finally found what the Force had been leading him to for the past 11 years only to find two slave boys which made taking them to Coruscant that much harder. Why couldn't his life be a bit more simple.

He did know one thing however, this Toydarian was really straining his legendary patients.

"No money, no parts, no deal!" Watto said jabbing his bony little finger at Qui-Gon at every pause to get his point across. "And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that."

Taking a deep breath as to not give into temptation and throttle the 'filthy little troll' as he unknowingly quoted Genesis, Qui-Gon put on a fake smile as bid farewell to the annoying little alien.

Re-entering the establishment he picked up the tail end of a conversation.

"The little troll wouldn't even have his business if I wasn't so go at fixing things. Not to mention his Gambling addiction." Genesis said as he was fixing something on the counter while Anakin was polishing a metal box.

Qui-Gon walked through. "We're leaving. Jar Jar." He said as he continued toward the exit while Jar Jar had clumsily caused another mess.

As Padme backed away to leave, she had trouble tearing her eyes away from Genesis's eyes. "I was glad to have met you Genesis." She said before quickly remembering there were two brothers. "And you too Anakin." She said trying to hide her embarrassment.

Anakin seemed to not notice as he eagerly responded. "I was glad to have met you too." He said as Gene just smiled. With that Padme turned and left with Jar Jar following close behind.

Watto had flown back in at this point groaning. "**Outsiders, they must think were brainless or something.**" He whined in Huttese.

Gene resisted the urge to clarify that it was just him who everyone thought was brainless while Anakin chose to comment. "**They seemed nice to me.**"

Watto gritted his teeth before saying. "**Clean the racks. Then go home.**" Causing Ani to howler in cheers and Gene to smirk.

-000-

Qui-Gon's day was certainly getting worse. The little toad of a Toydarian had been right that no other dealer had the parts he was looking for. On top of that they didn't have enough of value to get what they needed. As if that wasn't enough his mind kept drifting to the boys at the shop. He could definitely sense the abnormally strong connection they had in the Force, One of them seemed to shine brighter but he wasn't sure which one it was. He was just gonna have to trust in the Force, as it would provide a solution to his dilemma. Hopefully that would be soon.

He was brought out of his thoughts by their danger-prone Gungan companion who seemed to have done something to piss off a Dug. Sighing heavily (he's been doing that a lot lately) he was about to intervene when he saw the boys from the part shop walk up to them.

"**Careful, Sebulba. He's a big-time outlander.**" The blond one started. "**Yeah, hate to see you get wasted before the next race.**" The brunette finished.

"What are they saying?" Padme asked as she could not understand Huttese.

"They're telling the Dug that Jar Jar is a big-time outlander and that hurting him would bring down repercussions upon him." Qui-Gon explained as he kept listening. He admitted he wanted to cut the little Dug to piece's when he started bad mouthing them for being slaves and about if they weren't he would crush them which caused the blond to frown and he brunette to scoff.

"**Oh, yes. Maker forbid you should have to pay for us. You'd be the laughing stock of Tatooine if word got out that you had to pay Watto for us.**" the brunette said, making the Dug snort before walking away.

Qui-Gon and Co. picked this moment to arrive. Anakin immediately greeted them while Gene simply nodded in their direction. After explaining just how close Jar Jar had come to being splattered over the ground, the boys suggested they show Qui-Gon and his group around Mos Eisley as to avoid the most dangerous spots. Figuring this would be a way to keep out of trouble as well as get a reading on the boys, Qui-Gon accepted as he and the others followed Anakin and Genesis Skywalker around.

-000-

**Well there you have it chapter one of my remake of the star wars universe.**

**a little information your gonna need here. **

**1. Qui-Gon Jinn is about 10 years younger making him 50**

**2. Anakin and Genesis were born 3 years earlier than canon making them 11. If my math is right Padme is 13 now, I did this for a reason.**

**3. I'm sure you all figured out where I'm going with the pairing so to put your minds at ease regarding the future because I know someone is bound to ask, yes Luke and Leia will still be born. They'll just have a different Skywalker father them.**

**4. As for the other question that I know your gonna ask about Vader and Palpatine. That's a secret.**

**Until next time.**

**RnR**

**TTFN**

**P.S. For those of you that are familiar with a lot of my stories, I want one thing to be very clear. I never do self inserts, only Oc's because they give me free reign.**


	2. A plan of action

**Here's chapter 2, Sorry for the long wait. I hope you all like it.**

-000-

So far, the decision to follow the twins had turned out well. They had led everyone around Mos Eisley showing them the different sights and avoiding the more dangerous areas. We currently find the motley crew at a food-capsule vendor. Anakin had handed Qui-Gon a pallie and as he was putting it away, he and Genesis caught sight of Qui-Gon's lightsaber. Before more could be said, the vendor owner spoke up.

"Oh, my bones are aching. Storm's coming up, boy's. You'd better get home quick." She said.

Genesis and Anakin turned toward the others. "Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon answered. "We'll head back to our ship."

"Is it far?" Ani inquired.

"It's on the outskirts." Padme said.

"You won't make it. The storm will shred you to pieces before you make it to the halfway point." Genesis said this time.

"Why don't we take'em to our place? I'll bet mom wouldn't mind." Ani suggested.

"Hey that's a good idea, but I have to make a quick stop first." Genesis said as he veered off and headed in a different direction. The others decided to follow him.

-000-

Genesis led the others to a small shop. Once entering they realized with some surprise that it was a book store.

"Granny Abelia, are you here?" Genesis called out.

Out of the back came an elderly purple female twi'lek. She scanned the gathered people. When her eyes landed on a smiling Genesis, they lit up with joy. "Oh Genie, I thought I heard your voice." She said as she approached Genesis and pulled him into a hug that he whole-heartedly returned.

When he was released, he smiled up at the elder twi'lek and smiled. "Has my book come in Granny?" Genesis asked nicely which made Abelia chuckle.

"Yes, your book came in with a new shipment this morning. Unfortunately I placed them on the top shelf and the ladder has broken." She said with a frown as she pointed to the books on the top shelf then to the broken ladder lying in the corner.

"Not a problem, I'll get them." Genesis said, then did something that surprised the others but shocked Qui-Gon to his core. He lifted his hand and with a look of concentration, levitated the books off the top shelf and onto the front counter.

"I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times Genie, you deserve much better than what is around here." Abelia said.

He grabbed the book he had ordered from the pile while smiling a small, sad smile. "I'm not so sure."

"I am." Abelia said. "Sweetie you can do things no one around here can do. Think about a few days ago when that child fell and split his leg open. You somehow managed to heal his wound in just a few seconds as if he never got it. Everything I've seen you do is amazing." She said softly before kneeling before him and taking his face in her aged hands. "You are special, and don't let anyone tell you differently."

After a moment Genesis took a deep breath as he stared at the woman who had become like a second mother to him since he could remember and nodded his head with a smile. "So what do I owe you for the book?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's on the house. Think of it as a present, especially since you're one of the few on this backwater planet that can actually read." She said with a chuckle.

Genesis smiled back. "Thanks Abelia, I appreciate it. I'll be back after the storm to fix the ladder." He said before he turned back to the others only to come face to face with their shocked looks. "What?"

"How did you do that?" Anakin asked he had never seen his brother do that.

"I don't really know, I've always been able to." Genesis replied.

"How come you never told me?"

"You never asked." Genesis said then laughed at the look Anakin made. With that the group left, no one noticed the contemplative look on Qui-Gon's face.

-000-

The group had quickly left the book store and headed toward Anakin and Genesis's home as the storm was getting closer and sand was already starting to whip around them. They had just made it to the boy's home before the storm had completely arrived. Once inside, Qui-Gon and co. saw the boy's home was a nice cozy little abode.

"Mom, were home." "And we have company." Anakin and Genesis called out respectively, shaking the sand from their hair. Out from the back came who the others assumed to be Anakin and Genesis's mother. She was about average height, with long dark brown hair pulled back in a bun, soft brown eyes and tan skin (which once again had Padme questioning why Anakin had a pale complexion).

Shmi Skywalker had expected many things when her boys called out to her, maybe a few bruises and bumps, maybe they were dirty or in Genesis's case covered in oil. What she hadn't expected was to find her boys with a few other people consisting of a young girl, an alien whose species she was unfamiliar with, an astrodroid, and in her opinion, a rather handsome man.

"These are our friends' mom." Anakin said excitedly.

Just then, the handsome one stepped forward. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, your boys were kind enough to offer us shelter." He said with a smile that left her flushed.

"Hey Gene, why don't we show them the droid your building?" Anakin suggested excitedly.

"Sure, why not." Genesis shrugged.

"Wahoo!" Anakin exclaimed as he grabbed Padme's hand and pulled her toward the back, Genesis and R2 following behind, leaving Qui-Gon with Shmi.

Shmi, realizing she was now alone with the handsome man, slid any stray strands of hair behind her ear before smiling up at Qui-Gon. "So, Mr. Qui-Gon, tell me how you came about meeting my boys." Shmi said batting her lashes, making the normally collected Jedi Knight sweat.

-000-

Being pulled into the back room, Padme saw this was a workshop, with a bunch of gadgets, tools and scrap metal scattered around. Looking up, she saw a work bench with a cover over it that looked like it was covering a body.

Genesis walked up to the work bench, grabbed the cover and pulled it off revealing a protocol droid with a rusty steel finish. "This is 3PO, it took me a few months but I managed to build him from the ground up." Genesis said with pride in his work.

"He's wonderful." Padme said amazed that Genesis built the droid with his own two hands.

"Thank you. I built him to help mom out. Shall I turn him on so he can say hello?" He asked her, receiving an excited smile in return. Padme wasn't sure what it was about Genesis, but being near him made her feel like a normal teenager instead of a... handmaiden.

Genesis reached around 3PO's neck and pushed a button. 3PO's eyes lit up and he sat up off the table. "Oh, hello. I am C-3PO, Human-Cyborg relations. How may I serve you?" He asked with a polite robotic voice.

"He's perfect." Padme said. "Oh, Perfect?" 3PO said sounding flush.

"Yeah, he's something else." Anakin said. "When the storms over, I'll show you my Pod-racer. Genesis built it for me."

"Really?" Padme asked looking at Genesis.

"Yeah, unfortunately it doesn't have a big enough power charge to run long enough to enter it in a race." Genesis replied.

"I'm not so sure this floor is entirely stable." 3PO said as he moved around the room before he settled in front of R2. "Oh hello, I don't believe we've been acquainted." R2 did a few beeps. "R2-D2, a pleasure to meet you, I am C-3PO, Human-Cyborg relations."

-000-

Later that day, we find the family Skywalker sitting at the dinner table with their guests. They were discussing the slavery that was still around in the outer rim.

"There are tiny devices implanted somewhere inside the bodies of the slaves." Shmi explained.

"Gene's been working on a device to try and locate ours." Anakin added.

"Any attempt at escape…" "And they blow you up. BOOM!" Shmi started and Anakin finished, Oblivious to the horror-stricken looks on Padme and Jar Jar.

"How wude." The Gungan said.

Padme regained her composure before she spoke up. "I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. The Republics anti-slavery laws…"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here." Genesis interrupted her. "Out here it's every man for himself."

Jar Jar chose this moment to stick his tongue out and snatched an apple from the fruit basket, gaining the ire of all present. "Scuse me." he said embarrassed.

"Has anyone ever seen a pod race before?" Anakin said trying to undo the tension.

"They have Pod racing on Malastare. Very fast, **very** dangerous." Qui-Gon explained.

"Gene and I are the only humans that can do it." Anakin said with pride.

"Ani's actually a lot better than I am though." Genesis added humbly.

"You two must have Jedi reflexes to race pods." Qui-Gon commented.

As if to prove his point, Jar Jar had shot his tongue out again to get another apple. However, Genesis, who was sitting next to Jar Jar had shot his hand out and caught Jar Jar's tongue before he got an apple. "Please stop, that's very rude." He said calmly.

"Sowwy." Jar Jar said, Genesis still holding his tongue before letting go when he heard the apology.

"Anyway, speaking of Jedi..." Genesis started turning to Qui-Gon. "You're a Jedi knight aren't you?" He asked.

Slightly taken aback but hiding it well, Qui-Gon asked. "What makes you think that?"

"I saw your lightsaber earlier. Jedi are the only living beings that use lightsabers." Gene explained.

Qui-Gon thought for a moment before he replied. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him." He said gauging his reaction.

"Yeeeaaah, no. I read a lot of history books about the old Republic and they say the only thing capable of killing a Jedi, other than overwhelming odds, was a Sith Lord. The books say they supposedly died out thousands of years ago." Genesis said further shocking Qui-Gon with how much the he knew.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi once. I came back here and freed all the slaves." Anakin commented. "Is that why you've come, have you come to free us?" Anakin asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Qui-Gon answered.

"I think you have, why else would you be here?" Anakin asked again. Gene leaned forward wanting to hear as well.

Qui-Gon looked at both boys and mentally sighed. "I can see there's no fooling either of you. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central area in the Republic on an important mission."

"How'd you end up way out here in the outer rim?" Gene asked.

"Our ship was damaged and we're stranded until we can make repairs." Padme answered sadly.

"Well if the problem are the repairs, I can help with that. There's not a thing in the universe I can't fix." Gene said.

"I'm sure you can, but first we must aquire the parts we need." Qui-Gon explained.

"Wesa got no mula to trade." Jar Jar added.

"These junk dealers must have some weakness." Padme thought out loud.

"They do, gambling. Nearly everything on Tattoine revolves around betting on the races." Genesis explained.

Qui-Gon looked contemplative for a moment. "Sometimes, greed can be a powerful ally."

"Gene built a racer, it's the fastest ever." "There's a big race on Bunta Eve in a couple days. I suppoese you could enter my pod." Anakin and Genesis said respectivly.

"Boys, Watto won't let you." Shmi said.

"Watto doesn't know I built it." Genesis replied to his mother before turning toward Qui-Gon. "You could make him think it was yours, and get him to let Ani pilot it."

"Sweetie I don't want Ani to race, It's horrible, I die a little when Watto makes him do it." Shmi sad sadly.

"But Mom, I love it." Anakin argued.

"Ma you gotta admit, the prize money would more than pay for the parts they need as well as leave enough left over for us." Gene tried to persuade.

"Gene."

"Your mothers right." Qui-Gon said before he turned to Shmi. "Is there anyone friendly to the republic who can help us?" He asked.

Shmi shook her head. "No."

Gene looked toward his mother. "Mom you said yourself that the biggest problem in this universe is that no one helps eachother." He said. Shmi looked to be considering it.

Padme spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your sons in danger. I'm sure we'll find another way."

Shmi sadly shook her head. "No... there is no other way. I may not like it, but they can help you... They were meant to help you." She said.

Qui-Gon regarded the two boys for a moment. Nothing more would be said on the matter tonight.

-000-

The next day, Qui-Gon, Padme and Jar Jar were headed toward the Junk shop.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, trusting these two boys we hardly know, I don't think the Queen would approve." Padme said as they approuched the establishment.

"The Queen doesn't need to know." Qui-Gon said as he entered.

"Well I don't approve." She muttered.

As Qui-Gon entered, The little troll also known as Watto came out of the back followed by Genesis and Anakin.

"The boy's tell me you want to sponsor them in a race. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits me think." Watto said.

"My ship will be the entry fee." Qui-Gon said as he pulled up a Holo-pic of his ship. It's in good order except for the parts I need."

"What will the boy ride..." Watto motioned to Anakin. "He smashed up my pod in the last race. Even with his brother's skills, it would take a long time to fix."

"Wasn't my fault, Sebulba threw a piece of scrap metal into one of my motors and blew out my engine. I actually saved the pod... mostly." Anakin said.

"Aw that you did. The boy's good I can't deny."

"Well I have aquired a pod in a game of chance, he'll use that." Qui-Gon said.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." Watto said with a hint of amusement.

"Like it'd be a great lost." Genesis muttered sarcastically.

"So, you supply the pod and the entry fee, I supply the boy, we split the winnings 50/50." Watto suggested.

"If it's 50/50 then I suggest you front the entry fee. If we win, you keep all the winnings minus the cost of the parts we need and a small portion for the boys. And if we lose, you keep my ship. Either way you win." Qui-Gon persueded.

Watto thought it over for a moment. "Deal." He said as he slapped Qui-Gon's hand. Qui-Gon smirked at the boys before he turned and left. **"Your friends not very bright, me'thinks."** Watto said in Huttese.

"If that's not the pot calling the kettle black." Genesis muttered to his brother as he shook his head while Anakin silently agreed while crossing his arms.

-000-

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've literally had this half way done for two months but alway's got distracted when I tried to finish it.**

**Please Review, no flames.**

**TTFN**


	3. Preparations

**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here. Wow, It's been a super long time since I last updated, though I think some good came from that as I am now a much more confident writer. So wait no longer as Ch. 3 has finally arrived.**

**I will be taking some of Star Wars lore into my own hands so no one tell me that something isn't accurate because I already know, this is called Fan-Fiction for a reason.**

**I fixed some mistakes and fine tuned the previous two chapters, so let's get to it.**

-000-

It was a few hours after making the deal with Watto. Qui-Gon was finishing up a conversation with his Padawan, Obi-Wan via a com-link while overseeing Anakin and Genesis fine tuning the pod that Genesis made while Padme, Jar Jar, 3PO and R2 helped where they could. Gene had just finished with the engine and was now in the cockpit, calibrating the monitors. Qui-Gon had given them a power charge to power the pod earlier so when Gene finished the calibrations, it should turn on.

Qui-Gon's eyes lingered on Genesis. When Genesis had moved the books from the top shelf yesterday at Abelia's book shop, Qui-Gon felt the Force through the boy and was astonished by what he sensed. Qui-Gon had measured the boys presences in the Force and felt they were unusually strong in the Force. However, when Genesis used a bit of the Force to get the books, it was as if an immense pressure had slammed into him, only to vanish as quickly as it came. While it was true that the Force lived in all living things, if Qui-Gon had to guess what the Force would appear as in a physical form, he would immediately say it was this unassuming child. Yet what bothered him was that, the boys power didn't seem like it was aligned to anything. Qui-Gon, in his 50 years of life, knew the difference between the light and dark sides of the Force, being a Jedi that at one time almost subcomed to the dark, he knew the difference. Genesis however didn't seem to resonate with either side of the Force, it made him wonder if the same could be said for Anakin.

When he finished his conversation, he sensed Shmi approaching and gave her a smile that she returned when she walked up next to him. "You should be very proud of your sons. They give without any thought of reward." He said.

Shmi smiled a proud smile. "They know nothing of Greed. They have..." She trailed off, not knowing how to continue."

"They have special powers." Qui-Gon finished for her. When she nodded he continued. "They can see things before they happen, that's why they seem to have such good reflexes. It's a Jedi trait." He said.

"They deserve better than a slaves life." Shmi said sadly.

"The Force is unusually strong with them, that much is certain." Qui-Gon murmured. He could sense the Force within Shmi as well but not nearly as powerful as her son's. Where did they get their strength from? "Who was their father?" He asked.

Shmi looked away and if he wasn't mistaken, he saw a blush on her face. "There was no father... that I know of. I can't explain it. I carried them, gave birth, and I loved them as soon as I saw them and stopped questioning the how. I just knew they were special." She replied. When Qui-Gon didn't respond, Shmi looked up to see that he was examining the boys again. "Can you help them?" She asked hopefully.

Qui-Gon sighed. "I don't know. Had they been born in the Republic, they would have been identified early and been made Jedi, of this I am certain. Now however they are too old to receive the training." He said solemnly. "Though the council may make an exception in this case, they both have natural talent, Genesis more so."

"I'm not surprised. Genesis has always seemed different. Even when he was young, he was never really a child, he always had a maturity to him that use to make me worry, like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders." Shmi said as she looked at her oldest son. "With Ani, I could try and protect him from the corruption of the world, despite our... situation. But Gene, he seemed to already know what the world held and would do what he could to protect us from it. Whenever the three of us are in town I notice how Gene will glare at the men who stare at me. Then I see those same men's eye's roll to the back of their heads as they fall unconscious."

Qui-Gon's shocked and astonished look told her that wasn't an ability that many had. Before they could say more, they were interrupted by a loud engine roaring and laughter. Looking over, they saw Genesis was in the cockpit and had started the engine to the pod causing it to roar to life while he laughed in delight along with Anakin and the others. Shmi wasn't surprised, she was a firm believer that Genesis could build and/or fix anything in record time with little resources. "Looks like we've got a fighting chance afterall." Qui-Gon said.

-000-

The night came to Tatooine all to soon. When the morning came, it would be time for the race. Padme still wasn't completely convinced they should be placing there hope in a couple of boys that they didn't know well. She was sitting in a windowsill looking up into space while thinking of her planet. Coming out of her thoughts, she looked around the hovel. Shmi was in the kitchen with 3PO, R2 was powered down off to the side, Jar-Jar was lying on the floor snoring loudly and Anakin and Qui-Gon were sitting on the veranda. She narrowed her eyes, where was Genesis?

Standing from her perch, she was headed toward Gene's workshop when she glanced outside toward the pod and saw a light on out there. Heading now for the pod, she found Genesis inside the cockpit slumped over. As she moved closer she saw that his hair had covered his right eye while his left was shut and his breathing was slow, indicating he was indeed asleep. What was it about this boy that intrigued her so? As soon as she made eye contact with him when she first met him, she felt something inside her stir.

Sitting on the edge of the pod so she was looking right at his face, she examined him closer. At 11 years old he was technically still a child, but his face was showing signs of maturing early as he had very little baby fat. When awake, his features made him appear older than he actually was but right here as he slept, his features softened, he looked so peaceful. _'He's so young, yet he's been through so much.' _She thought as she brushed his hair away from his eye.

"You're only two years older than me you know." He said making her gasp as he opened his eyes slightly.

"D-Did you..."

"Read your mind? I don't know, I've never done that before, I just heard your voice in my head as if you were speaking out loud." _'Can you hear my thoughts?'_ He thought and judging by how Padme's eyes widened, she had indeed heard his thoughts. "Strange, I would think if I was going to hear anyone's voice in my head, it would be my twins." Padme didn't know how to respond. _'Did you need something?'_ Genesis asked now actively trying to communicate telepathically.

Padme looked at him and opened her mouth before slowly closing it and tried to communicate herself. _'I was just coming to check on you. I didn't see you inside.' _

Gene smiled at her slightly before sitting up. _'I was just putting the finishing touches on the pod. It's ready for the morning._' He sent through the link they seemed to share. She nodded while her mind drifted absentmindedly. Genesis frowned. "You're worried about your planet and her people." He said suddenly. Padme looked at him and nodded sadly. "And their fate could very well depend on the outcome of the race?" Again she nodded. Gene sighed and got out of the pod and stood before Padme. He motioned for her to stand too and when she did, she realized she had about an inch or two on the younger male. When she was standing, Gene pulled her into a hug. Padme, froze for a moment and hesitantly hugged him back. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how important this was when I made the suggestion." He said.

Padme held him tighter at that. "It's not your fault, none of us brought up the seriousness of the situation so you couldn't have known." She said.

After a moment they pulled apart and Gene had a determined look on his face. "I'll do it."

Quirking a brow, Padme asked. "Do what?"

"I'll race the pod tomorrow." He said.

That shocked Padme. "What, but didn't you say that Anakin was the better pilot?"

"He's the better pilot in Watto's pod, mine has never been piloted, and the controls are different than the one's on Watto's pod. I built it so I know where everything is. There's no time for Ani to get familiar with everything so I'm gonna have to do it. The chance of winning is much easier." Gene said making his case. Padme, still didn't look convinced so Gene drove it home. _'I know I'm asking a lot, but trust me. I will help you save your people.'_ He said through the bond.

Padme looked into his eyes and something just told her to trust him. _'Okay, I'm trusting you.'_ She said.

After their little talk, they headed back toward the hovel. Padme went back to the windowsill while Genesis, still tired, walked toward his room. On the way, he caught the tail end of what Anakin and Qui-Gon were saying. "What are you doing?" He heard Anakin ask.

"Checking your blood for infections." He heard Qui-Gon say and narrowed his eyes. That didn't quite sound right.

After a few second he saw Ani come inside and head for his room. Gene stepped out onto the Veranda. "What are you really doing with Ani's blood?" He asked as he took up residence where Anakin was just sitting.

Figuring he wouldn't be able to fool Genesis the way he fooled Anakin, Qui-Gon reluctantly told the truth. "You said that you read up on the old republic and the Jedi, so I can assume you've heard of the Force, correct?"

Gene nodded. "I'm fairly sure that's where my power comes from." He said honestly.

"It is, I sense both you and your brother both have strong presences in the Force for being so young. I want to get a midi-chlorian count to see just how powerful you two are." Qui-Gon said holding up a spare chip. Looking around, Gene spotted a sharp rock off to the side and used the Force to bring it to him. Once he had it, he cut his thumb open with it. Taking the chip from Qui-Gon, he used it to suck some of his blood before handing it back to Qui-Gon. Suddenly a white mist appeared around his hand and his thumb healed. "You are very talented to be self taught." Qui-Gon commented.

"Thanks, it mostly just instinct." He said before thinking about what happened with Padme. _'Can you hear me?' _He thought in his head, wondering if Qui-Gon would hear him.

_'Yes, did you need something?'_ He heard Padme's voice in his head.

_'Oops, no sorry, I was seeing if I could do this with Qui-Gon.'_ He sent back before feeling a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Qui-Gon looking at him in concern.

"Are you alright, you spaced out there." He asked.

Shaking his head, Gene stood up. "Yeah, just tired. Listen, I think it would be better if I race the Pod tomorrow, Anakin is used to using Watto's and isn't use to using mine."

Qui-Gon nodded sagely. "That sounds like a good idea, I'll inform Watto of the change tomorrow. Good night."

"Night, hope you find whatever it is you're looking for." Gene said as he headed inside.

When he was gone, Qui-Gon took out his com-link. "Obi-Wan?" He called his Padawan.

"Yes Master?"

"I need an analysis on these to blood samples I'm sending to you. I need a midi-chlorian count." Qui-Gon said as he sent Anakin's blood sample first.

"Hang on Master, I think this scanner is broken... no, it okay but, this can't be right. The count is over 20,000. Even Master Yoda doesn't have a count that high."

"No Jedi does. Not since Grand master Satele Shan 3000 years ago and before her Revan." Qui-Gon commented. "Here's the other one." He said attaching Gene's sample.

"Impossible!" Obi-Wan yelped. "What did you just send me, the reading was so high, the scanner short-circuited. Whose blood did you send me?"

"Both these samples came from two young boys..." Whatever else Qui-Gon was going to say was cut off.

"YOUNG BOYS!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"That's right."

"But what does this mean Master?"

"I have an idea. I'll speak to you again later, I must go." He said as he signed off and drifted into thoughts._ 'Could Revan's prophecy be coming true after all these years.' _He thought to himself before heading inside. Tomorrow could very well decide the fate of Naboo.

-000-

**I know it's a short chapter but I'm getting back into the swing of things. Ch. 4 will be better... and longer.**

**So, can anyone guess why Genesis and Padme have a shared Mental Link with eachother?**

**Thank you all to the people that have waited patiently for this chapter. 4 will be quicker.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**TTFN!**


End file.
